The Angel in the Dirt (book 2): The Beast in Me
by Misericordia13
Summary: So tear me open and pour me out! There's things inside that scream and shout...(Sequel to Follow the Buzzards) True to Bray Wyatt's word he holds the WWE in his hand, but the past threatens to derail everything. Bray/OC
1. This Life

A/N: the Wyatt Family's Bitch: here's to a new fic, hope you'll keep leaving me such awesome reviews ^_^. I'm skipping ahead a bit further. This chapter is a bit fluffy, but it'll be getting darker soon. Reviews encouraged guys! I promise I'll keep responding and updating!

"How was your meeting?" Bray asked as Evangeline stretched across their bed next to him. She rolled her eyes and brushed her hair back from her face. "They didn't like any of my ideas for the divas belt redesign. They like it girly looking." She rolled her eyes in disgust again and held her hands to her temples. "I don't think they like me very much as Divas champ. I'm not a bimbo, I'm not sexy enough. I'm not girlish enough." "The sheep fear the wolf my dear." He replied, leaning forward to kiss her. "You're the sexiest, the strongest, the most dominant." "Oh! You haven't even heard the best part yet baby!" "Uh oh." "They want me to be on Total Divas. Talk about a train wreck! I only get along with two divas on the whole roster! And Kaitlyn's not even on the show! And you know they want to know all about our personal lives, so it'd be dragging you into it too." Bray rubbed his beard in thought for a moment. "If you and I are involved, that will probably drag Kaitlyn in too. You know, seeing as she's part of the family now." Evangeline nodded and curled herself underneath Bray's arm. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her tighter to him. "I know. But I think you should do Total Divas."

"What?" "Think about it baby. This could be a big push for you. Go on that show and kick ass. Go out and chop wood, cuss and fight just like you do in reality. Show them that all women aren't manicured fingernails, fake hair, and overpriced fancy cars. This is your chance to show the world that you and your title are just as important as any male champion on the roster. Let them see the dirt under your nails and how sexy you look coming out from under a car." "You really mean that?" "Yes. Show them you're an anti diva. Show them not all the females are like the Bella Twins. Show them you're a force to be reckoned with. And me and the boys will be with you every step of the way." He told her, kissing the ring on her finger. She played with his hair for a minute, looking into his eyes. "I really don't know what I'd do without you baby."

"No need to even worry your pretty little head about that. I'm not going anywhere." He reached beside their bed and grabbed her sketchbook from her backpack. "Now. Let's figure something out for your title belt. I think first step to being taken seriously is getting rid of that butterfly shit." He pointed to one of the tattoos on her arm. "You know, that would probably work pretty well..."


	2. Back In Black

**A/N: thanks for the follow hrodenhaver! **

The Bellas glared at Evangeline as she walked through the double doors. "What's she doing here?" Nikki asked her sister. "They needed a dose of crazy for the show, apparently." Evangeline laughed at them and took a seat near Kaitlyn, the show's other new member. "I can't focus with all the black and camo clothes in here. It's hurting my eyes." Nikki added. "Now ladies play nice." Stephanie McMahon chided. Evangeline glanced around, Stephanie had gathered all of the Divas here to unveil the new Diva's belt. Having not seen it yet herself, this was sure to be quite an experience.

Stephanie gave the okay to begin filming for the show and she called Evangeline to the front of the room. Dressed in jeans and a black skull tshirt, she looked vastly different than the other Divas. "Stephanie handed her a velvet bag and stalled her for a minute. "Today marks a new era in the Divas division. With Evangeline's month long title reign, she's decided that gone are the days of the butterfly belt." She motioned for Evangeline to continue and she pulled the black leather strap from the bag. On it's silver face was a raised red rose in a skull's mouth, a tattoo like banner stating Women's Champion and her name at the bottom. Some of the girls made approving noises the others sounds of disgust. "Clearly, that belt was made for the man of the diva's division." Nikki spat. "Let's see you take this belt from me, then you can change it back." Evangeline sneered. "This is wrestling, not a Barbie convention. No one took a pink butterfly belt seriously." "Heavy words there." Stephanie joked, eager to close out this meeting and get away from Evangeline. Evangeline took her seat next to Kaitlyn once again, the new belt across her shoulder. As Stephanie went over some more guidelines, Kaitlyn leaned towards Evangeline and whispered "Thank you for giving us a bad ass belt again. That butterfly shit was stupid."

After the meeting the camera crew followed Kaitlyn and Evangeline. "Man, Nikki Bella is just begging for a beat down, isn't she?" Kaitlyn asked. "Yea. She's just jealous I have this" Evangeline replied, patting her belt. "And the WWE championship is around my man's waist, not Superman John Cena's." As they walked into the bar she spotted Bray sitting with Luke. She kissed him and he stood back, admiring her new belt. "Now that is a belt to be respected. A women's title, not a little girl's." Luke stopped for a moment to look over the new belt before bending down to plant a kiss on Kaitlyn.

The boys cleaned up rather nicely in clean t-shirts and jeans. Evangeline stole Bray's ever present fedora as the boys ordered for them. "Looks like Nikki Bella is trying her damnedest to score a title shot against me already. I'm tired of her attitude." Evangeline remarked as she took a gulp of her beer. "Brie is just as bad." Kaitlyn replied. "I smell a rivalry coming on.." Bray added. "Makes sense, Cena is on my case already."

After dinner the camera guy followed the four of them as they walked back to their hotel. Kaitlyn and Evangeline fist bumped as the group split in two, Luke and Kaitlyn heading off for their hotel rooms and Bray and Evangeline to their room. "And this is where we take our leave." Bray told the camera as he scooped up Evangeline and her new title belt and carried her inside their hotel room, planting a kiss on her before shutting the door behind them. "Mmmhmm. Showing off?" Evangeline asked as he lay her down on the bed. "I've got alot to brag about." He laughed before kissing her again. "I still don't know how to feel about having another camera us all the time though." "I know. It's just for the season then I'm going to drop it. I'm not liking it."


	3. Old No 7

"Is it that serious?" Kaitlyn laughed as she spotted Evangeline on her knees under the hood of her truck. "Yea, it's that serious." Luke laughed as he leaned over the engine, watching as she reached around the engine feeling around for the plug she was reaching for. Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around Luke's waist and rested her head against his back. The camera crew hung behind them, watching every move. Bray really didn't want then there, but Kaitlyn has just moved in with then and her first day as part of the family was going to be on the show. It seemed as if things between her and Luke were getting pretty serious these days.

By the time they were through, Evangeline and Luke were both up to their elbows in grease. "Good job little sister!" Luke congratulated her he patted her shoulder, smearing grease on her shoulder. "Thought you could use some more grease!" She laughed and reached up, indian marking his face with the grease.

Bray kept the camera crew busy outside with his whole preacher act while Evangeline showered and helped the ladies tidy the place up a bit. It had looked pretty shabby with WWE's first visit but with the influx of female family members it was shaping up to be a pretty nice place after all. She held the ladies put dinner on the table then called the boys in to eat. They all gathered around the table and ate in unusual silence, the camera crew making it a bit awkward.

After dinner Bray and Evangeline sat in their rocking chairs on the porch drinking coffee and listening to old country music on the radio. "Hey Luke, you guys wanna go out dancing?" Evangeline asked him. He glanced at Kaitlyn and she nodded. Not far from the home place was a tiny little juke joint tucked away at the edge of the swamp. "Are you sure you wanna follow us in here?" Bray laughed deviously. The camera crew followed as the two couples walked through the swinging saloon doors.

Smoke and the smell of alcohol hung heavy in the darkly lit room. One of the guitarists on stage yelled and waved a hand to them. Bray waved his hand at him as he lead Evangeline by the hand to a table at the back. "Alright, whose driving? Cause I'm getting hammered!" Evangeline declared. Kaitlyn shrugged and raised her hand. "I'm not much for drinking, anyway." Bray made a trip to the bar and returned with a bottle of Jack and some shot glasses and a soda for Kaitlyn. Luke poured the shots and passed em out "Bottoms up!"

Bray plunked his empty glass on the table and reached for Evangeline's hand as the band started playing the Eagles song 'Witchy Woman'. "I believe this is your song, my lady." he joked. She rolled her eyes and gulped down her shot. "Very funny!"

The camera crew filmed the couples drinking and dancing for a bit before leaving them to it. "Thank god they're gone!" Kaitlyn said to Evangeline as they took seats at the table again. "We literally live like two miles from here down a deserted highway. So I'm gonna drink too." "That's alright. I was gonna drive home anyway. I can out drink most men under the table and still drive home." Evangeline told her, pouring everyone at the table another shot.


	4. Love Bites

**A/N: It was a long time coming, but finally here's the new chapter. Thanks for the faves and likes everyone! Good to see you back Wyatt Family's Bitch, I thought I'd lost ya lol. **

Later that night as they walked through the front door Maria grabbed Bray's attention. "There's a gator out. It went after one of the dogs." Evangeline moved but Bray grabbed her arm. "Let me handle it. You're still a bit too drunk." "Am not." She protested as he grabbed her shotgun from beside their bed. "Luke and I will handle it." Evangeline wrapped her arm around a still heavily intoxicated Kaitlyn and helped her to her room. "They'll be okay, won't they? Alligators are scary." "They'll be okay. This isn't the first gator Bray has killed. We'll be eating it for dinner tomorrow." Evangeline replied. Kaitlyn made a face and she laughed.

She helped Kaitlyn to bed and took her shoes off of her. "I think you partied too hard." Evangeline teased. "Evangeline can I ask a question?" "Sure." "How did you and Bray meet? You seem like you've been together forever. You're always on the same page and never fight." Evangeline laughed to herself at the never fighting bit. "Well, you see... I was lost and I was looking for the man I thought I was in love with. I was about 16 and something inside told me to go to Louisiana. I never knew my parents or any of my family, but my birth records said I was born here. I lived on the streets for a year or two until I met Bray."

"I was down at the river washing some clothes when I caught glimpse of this boy that was fishing at the edge of the river. Apparently I'd caught his attention too because he came over to me. He looked me dead in the eyes and offered his hand, telling me his name. I got lost in those pretty blue eyes of his and he held my hand. He said he'd seen me around. When he went to leave he turned back to me and offered me dinner and a clean place to sleep. I was fascinated by those eyes of his. He seemed so much wiser than a 13 year old should gave been. Anyway, long story short he brought me home to his adopted Daddy, Henry Wyatt. Henry was a good man, opening his home to lost people and children." Both girls startled at the sound of the shotgun blast outside. Evangeline jumped to her feet. "Bray's hurt." She grabbed a pistol from her bedroom and rushed outside, Kaitlyn hot on her heels. "How do you know?" "I just do." Evangeline said over her shoulder. Both girls stopped as another shot rang through the swamp. "Bray! Luke!" Evangeline called, loading shot shells into the gun in her hand.

She crashed through some brush, gun aimed. Luke held the smoking shot gun pointed at the now dead gator. Kaitlyn rushed to him and Evangeline for Bray. "I got too close." He admitted through clinched teeth. The gator hadn't bit down fully but Bray now sported a pretty gruesome looking wound. She looked for their flashlight but spotted it broken in the muck. "It doesn't look very deep." She said, but she couldn't see much in the moonlight. "Let's get you back to the house." He was bleeding pretty badly and Luke had to help carry him to the house.

"I'll got get the truck." Kaitlynn volunteered but Luke stopped her. "We don't need to go to the hospital." "But Luke, he's as white as a sheet!" Luke shook his head as he helped Bray to a chair. Evangeline disappeared into her room and came back with a couple of boxes and a toolbox. She pulled up a chair and sat between Bray's knees, pulling his injured arm towards her. "It's shallow, the gator gave you a love bite." She told him and squeezed his arm. She grabbed a pair of pliers from the toolbox and gently pulled a tooth from the wound. "It left you a souvenir." Kane sat down by Kaitlyn, both watching Evangeline attentively as she worked. "I think we need to take him to the hospital." Kane said, echoing Kaitlyn's thoughts. "He'll be fine in a few minutes. If you moved him again he'd probably faint." Bray rest his forhead against Evangeline's neck as she worked on the wound. Erik and Luke went outside to bring the dead gator up to the house and Maria tried to coax Bray into drinking some orange juice.

"Come on baby, drink it." Evangeline coaxed him as she mixed up different herbs and packed them into the wound. After packing it and bandaging it up she and Maria laid their hands on the wound, saying something under their breath. "What are they doing?" Kaityln whispered to Kane. He ahrugged, watching the two ladies intently. Evangeline mixed up more herbs into a glass and made a drink that she tipped to Bray's lips. Once he swallowed it down she stood and helped him to his feet. Kane took his other side and together they took Bray to his room, Maria in tow with Evangeline's cigar box. Evangeline thanked everyone for the help and bid them goodnight, when they left she stripped Bray down to his underwear and got him ready for bed. "I always keep you on your toes, don't I?" He laughed groggily. "Never a dull moment." She replied as she cut out the lights and climbed into bed with him. She kissed him goodnight and pulled his uninjured arm around her. "You gotta stop scaring me. I don't know what I'd do without you."


	5. The Beast in Me

**A/N: Wyatt Family's Bitch: feel free to PM me if you have any ideas! I'm kinda struggling at the moment lol. This one's based off of a nightmare I had once. Kinda scary. Oh, for kicks and giggles I thought I'd tell you guys. I was drinking heavily the other night and I asked my friends if I was Bray Wyatt lol.**

_Bray reached out for Evangeline, his fingers tightening around her slim wrist. She turned to glare at him and her skin began to warm, becoming unbearably hot. With a hiss he released her and she began to laugh. "Evangeline, why are you doing this?" A tall dark figure shifted down a long dark path through the swamp and she raced for it. Bray called after her, running attempting to keep up with her. He watched as she kissed this faceless dark man and he collapsed to his knees, all the breath knocked from him as she jumped into the shadow's arms and wrapping her legs around it. _

Evangeline woke up as she felt Bray struggling against her side. His skin clammy to her touch and sweat beading on his forehead. She called his name and shook him, pausing when he shouted her name. "Bray baby, you're having a nightmare. Wake up!" She shook him harder, working to avoid his injured arm. "Bray!" "Evangeline, why are you doing this to me?"

_He stood as Evangeline walked back to him. "Hold still." Evangeline commanded to Bray as she grabbed the loose thread on his shirt. "This is a really long loose thread..." She commented as she continued to pull. A bottom section of his shirt unraveled, leaving his stomach bare. "Stop." He told her, moving to remove the shirt. She brushed his hand away, continuing to pull the tread. His skin began to peel away in layers as well as sections of his shirt, leaving behind raw angry red muscle. "Evangeline, stop!" She kept pulling at the thread, stripping his arms and chest of flesh. The dark figure grabbed at a thread in his pants and began to pull. Pain hissed through his body as his legs were laid bare of flesh, the air stinging the flayed muscle. Evangeline kissed him before pulling a stray beard hair, unravelling the bottom of his face. Truly naked he stood exposed in the swamp as Evangeline and the dark figure laughed at him._

Evangeline grabbed Bray by his shoulder, shaking him. "Baby wake up!" Angry tears welled up beneath his eyelids, spilling over his cheeks and down into his beard. Fear seized her chest and gripped her like a vice. In all their years together, she'd never seen him cry. "Bray!" She shouted. His eyes snapped open and his hands reached for her, wrapping around her throat. Hatred and hurt burned in his blue eyes as he moved over her, his hands squeezing her windpipe. This was not Bray. Her nails dug into his flesh, tearing at his forearms. Darkness threatened at the edges of her vision as she thought of everything possible to get him off of her. As hard as possible she slapped her palms against his ears. He let go instantly and leaned over the bed to throw up. She scrambled to his side, pulling his wet hair from his face. He pushed her away with one arm as he threw up the last of his stomach contents. He looked at her with fear in his eyes before locking himself in their bathroom.

"Bray baby." She knocked against the door. "Bray it's okay, I'm not scared of you. Bray let me in." She gave up at the sound of their shower running and she heard him step in. With a sigh she made her way to the broom closet, gathering supplies to clean their room.


	6. Fire in the Blood

A/N: glad you liked it! Here's another one!

Bray sat in the shower, knees under his chin hugging them tighter to him. What had he done? He came really close to killing her tonight. He held his hands up infront of him, the water rolling between his fingers and across his palms. He almost killed her. She hadn't done anything to him in reality, but e had almost actually killed her. With a sort of sick pride he was really glad she could defend herself well enough to get him off of her. He relished in the burning feeling in the back of his throat. He heard her outside, calling his name at first then moving around. He assumed she was cleaning. When their room fell quiet he finished showering and brushing his teeth.

By the time he emerged from the bathroom she was asleep, flat on her back in the middle of the bed. He grimaced at the purple bruises around her throat, her pale flesh almost glowing around them in the moonlight. He turned to go sleep on the couch and she called him from the bed. "Where are you going?" She asked quietly. "Come back to our bed." He swallowed hard, sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't quite know what to say to her. She sat and took his injured arm, working on rewrapping it. "I'm really sorry." He managed to say as she touched his skin with the lightest of touches. Her hand moved to his face, touching his cheeks and forehead. Even after his shower his skin still burned. "You've got a pretty bad fever. Your body is fighting off the germs in that gator bite. I know it wasn't you trying to hurt me." He stopped her and pulled her to his chest holding her tighter then he ever had before. "Be careful of hour arm." "I'm not worried about it." He told her as he held her tightly. "I was so scared when I snapped out of it. I'm so glad you knew how to get me off of you. What if I killed you?" His hands shook as he spoke.

Her hands roamed across his broad back, rubbing small circles into bare skin. "Let me get you something for this fever and let's try to get some rest." He kissed the top of her head and let her go, watching as she rounding the bed and fishing in a drawer for some antibiotics from the last time she was sick. "Let's just pretend it didn't happen." She said as she counted out two pills and walked back to him. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. "But it did, you have the marks to show it." He kissed each mark he'd left on her throat, his hands rubbing her upper arms. "I'm so sorry." She pulled away from him and fed him the pills, passing him a glass of water from the nightstand. When he lay on his back she curled against his bare side, his arm resting on her hip. She kissed his chest over his heart and nuzzled against him, her hand in his hair.

The next morning they dressed in silence. He watched on sadly as she snapped a thick leather choker around her throat, covering the dark bruises. It clasped at the hollow of her throat, a small heart shaped padlock keeping it in place. "I wish you wouldn't wear that." He told her. "I gotta wear something over the bruises. I can't go on tv with them." He grimaced at the thought of her walking around with a lock at her throat, locking away the secret or what happened last night. She felt his forehead and it was cool to the touch, the fever gone. "You'll have to show them this wound at work." She told him quietly as she peeked at it under the bandages. "They won't let you fight tonight, so you can escort me to my match." She smiled as she pulled a black tank top on over her black sports bra. He grabbed his title belt and passed hers to her.

They met with the boys and Kaitlyn outside and loaded up in the van, headed for the next show. "What was with all the commotion last night?" Kaitlyn whispered to Evangeline. "Bray had a bad dream, that's all." She responded and Kaitlyn eyed her choker suspiciously as she took the passenger seat next to Luke. He looked up at Evangeline in the rear view mirror and she smiled broadly at her, pulling Bray's arm around her in the backseat. With that Luke started the van and pulled out from the driveway. Erik struck up a conversation with Bray and Evangeline slipped her headphones onto her ears, letting Johnny Cash sing her back to sleep.


	7. Bitch We Got a Problem

**A/N: Thanks Wyatt Family's Bitch, glad you're diggin it! **

In their locker room Evangeline playfully kicked Bray's leg with the toe of her shoe. "Cheer up baby." se encouraged. He's been quiet all day and hesitant to even touch her. He faked a smile for her but his eyes traveled again to the collar around her neck. She moved over to him and sat on his lap, ignoring Luke and Erik watching them. She lifted his face to look up at her and se kissed him, gentle and slow. "It's all good baby. Don't fret."

When Bray left for the infirmary, Evangeline met up with Kaitlyn outside and she pulled Evangeline to the side. "Is everything okay with you and Bray?" "Yeah, perfect." Evangeline replied, though a little to quick for Kaitlyn's liking. She hooked a finger around the collar at Evangeline's throat, pulling it down to expose some of the dark bruises underneath. "Evangeline!" "He had a very high fever last night and a nightmare. I woke him up and he didn't know it was me. I got him off of me though, it's okay." Kaitlyn glared at her. "Seriously. I hit him across the ears and he puked. He's barely touched me all day today. He scared himself when he did it." "If he does it again, I'm taking you out of that house." Evangeline wanted to protest but realized it was better to keep quiet. "Okay."

The Total Divas crew caught up to them as the Bella's round the corner. "Nice collar. Are you Bray's bitch?" Nikki sneered. Without thinking, Evangeline punched her in the face. Brie tried to jump in and Kaitlyn grabbed her. Evangeline was on top of Nikki, pelting her with punches when Erik stepped outside, grabbing her up with one arm. Luke intervened too, pushing Nikki back with one hand. "I'll see you in the ring!" Evangeline shouted to Nikki. "I'll see you too." Kaitlyn added.

Bray brushed past the camera crew, taking his place at Evangeline's side. She grabbed him by the arm, dragging him and Kaitlynn inside their locker room. He grabbed Evangeline and sat her down on the bench, taking a seat in front of her. He sighed and wiped they're bloody knuckles on his tshirt, grabbing the tape from his bag. "I'd hate to see what her face looks like." He remarked as he wrapped her hands. "What did she do?" "She made a remark about her collar and asked if she was your bitch." Kaitlyn jumped in. He laughed. "I'll show her a bitch." Evangeline added.

A knock sounded on the door and Kaitlyn opened it for Natalya. "So you and Evangeline against the Bellas in 15. They're recapping what just happened for the audience." She grabbed Evangeline by the arm. "And Stephanie wants to see you after the match." Evangeline glanced at Bray and he took her hand. "I'll go with you." Kaitlyn assured her.

She and Kaitlyn dressed in matching tank tops and jeans. Bray, Luke, Erik, and Kane all gathered with them to walk to the ring. Everyone but Bray and Kane sported sheep masks.

As the Bellas stood in the ring, Bray's face showed on screen surrounded by all masks in the lantern light. "We're here." The video recited before blowing out the light and Evangeline's theme 'If I Had a Heart' played as she and Bray stepped through the curtain, the rest of the crew in tow. She and Kaitlyn slid under the ropes, relishing at the look of horror on Nikki and Brie's faces as Bray took his seat in his rocking chair.


	8. Cryin Like a Bitch

Brie stepped into the ring first, pointing at Kaitlyn. She glanced at Evangeline and shrugged before stepping in. She locked up with Brie and Brie kicked her in the stomach. Kaitlyn righted herself, and dove after her but Brie tagged her sister who climbed in and hit Kaitlyn with a drop kick. Evangeline hung across the ropes, reaching for Kaitlyn's hand.

Nikki pelted Kaitlyn with kicks and Evangeline leaned as far over the ropes as she could, reaching for Kaitlyn. She managed to crawl to Evangeline and as she tagged her in, Bray scooted his chair closer to the ring apron. As soon as they tagged Evangeline leaped to the top rope and jumped over Kaitlyn, nailing Nikki with a missile drop kick. Kaitlyn rolled outside as Evangeline kicked her downed opponent. She nailed her with a knee to the face before sliding over her, pummeling Nikki's face with punches again. The ref pulled her away threatening to end the match.

Evangeline turned to Bray, letting him watch as she pulled Nikki to her feet. She slung Nikki to the ropes, clothes lining Nikki hard. Brie made a dash for Evangeline but Kaitlyn took her out of the picture with a spear. Evangeline caught Nikki, holding her. She kissed Nikki's forehead as she watched Bray intently. An evil smile spread across his face as she slammed Nikki to the mat. Outside the ring, Kaitlyn speared Brie into the ring barrier. Evangeline covered Nikki's body with her own, her forearm covering her face for the 3 count. Bray licked his lips and smiled as Evangeline crawled across Nikki's body and to him, planting a kiss on him. The commentators looked at each other, speechless. The Bella's lay motionless as Bray took Evangeline's arm, and Luke took Kaitlyn's. As they passed monitors in the gorilla area Evangeline grinned at the sight of Nikki crying in the ring. Backstage Kaitlyn took ahold of Evangeline's arm and together the three of them made their way to Stephanie's office.

Stephanie's face was hard to read when they stepped into the office. "Evangeline, we can't have you going off on the Bella's backstage." "They're bullies and I've had enough." Stephanie stared at her. "Bray you need to help keep her temper down." He laughed and shook his head. "Ain't no helping that." Kaitlyn cut in, "They have been antagonizing her since she came here. Now they'll leave her alone." "You almost took Nikki's head off!" Stephanie protested. "I showed her who Bray's bitch is too, now didn't I?" she laughed.


	9. Bedroom Hymns

A/N: This part is pretty racy, if you're shy don't read it lol. So I stole a line from that fantastic promo he cut about Sister Abigail. That oromo made me a big too excited lol. I'll write something in later about the Sister Abigail, but for now I felt like that one line needed to be about Evangeline lol. The Wyatt Family's Bitch: Hope you like this one! I had fun thinking it up haha.

In their hotel room Evangeline unwrapped Bray's bite wound. It had already begun to close, healing faster than it would have without the magic she'd worked on it. She cleaned it, packed more herbs into it and rewrapped it. Bray watched her with intent eyes, following every move she made. "You wee amazing in the ring earlier." She smiled at him as she finished taping up the wound. "Were you expecting me to crawl across the ring to you?" "Not at all, that was sexy." She grinned and moved to sit in his lap. "What do you say we celebrate my win tonight?" His fingers found way to her hair and he kissed her gently. She pulled away from him and looked him in the face, her fingers toying with the soft brown curls behind his ears. "Are you still scared you're going to hurt me?" He sighed and glanced at the choker again.

She moved from his lap and picked up her phone and turned on a music playlist, placing it back on the dock before crawling back across the bed and into his lap. She grabbed a handful of his hair, jerking his head back to look at her. "I guess the only way to get you over this is to get even, huh?" She asked, a devilish grin spreading across her face as his theme song started playing. She pulled his tshirt over his head and tossed it aside. "I bought something today." She told him as she reached across his body to grab something from the bedside table. His eyes widened in surprise when she retrieved two pairs of handcuffs and used them to cuff him to the bed post. He bit his lip and pulled at the cuffs, rattling them but not being able to move much. She kissed him hard, biting his lip before moving down, tugging at his beard before running her nails down his chest and unzipping his jeans. She tugged them off and threw them aside, leaving him in his boxers as she left the bed. She came back with a bandana, tying it around his eyes. "Are you worried yet?" He grinned, shaking his head. "I'll take whatever you give me." She kissed him hard again before stepping away from the bed. She passed through their doorway and closed it with a soft click, locking him inside helpless and blindfolded. "Where are you going?" He heard her ask as she slid their doorkey in her pocket. She grinned and walked barefoot down the hall to the ice machine.

When she stepped back inside he was still immobilized, ready and waiting for her as Godsmack's song 'Voodoo' played. A glance at his boxers and she could tell he was enjoying what she was doing to him. "Were you scared I wasn't coming back?" She asked as she lit a sandalwood candle and set it on the nigh stand. "Little bit." He laughed as she undressed and straddled him again. He hissed with surprise when she slid an ice cube across his lips. She warmed his mouth with her own, lightly teasing the edge of his lips with her own. "What's gotten in to you tonight?" He grinned as she pulled his hair, easing his head back. "Just thought I'd make things more interesting." She ran the ice cube over his adam's apple, causing his skin to goosebump as she ran the cube across his collarbones. "You're a tease." He complained as she slid the ice down his chest to the hem of his boxers. "Just getting you ready for what's next."

She tested out the candle wax and when it was just cool enough she poured a bit at the hollow of his throat. He hissed again, the warm wax on cold skin causing him to shiver. She leaned into him and nibbled at his ear. "You like that baby? Are you my bitch now?" He grinned, licking his lips. "I'm all yours." She toyed with him a bit, using the ice cube and warm wax on his upper body until he moaned her name. "Uncuff me and I'll show you a good time." He grinned, the makeshift blindfold slipping lower over his eyes. "Oh no. I like you being helpless." She replied as she slid her hand under his boxers. He moaned her name, trying to buck his body against her hand. "Not until you ask me nicely." "Please Evangeline. I need more." She slid his boxers from him and moved lower down his body, taking her time teasing him as he strained against the cuffs. He moaned her name, writhing under her. "Evangeline please."

She moved up his body again, raking her nails up his sides as she straddled his lap. "I guess you're tired of all this teasing." She said as she reached up to uncuff him. He removed the blindfold as she readied him, lowering herself onto him. He bit his bruised lip cussing under his breath. His big hands roamed her body, touching every inch of skin possible as she set a slow pace. "I see you're not afraid to touch me anymore." She said lowly as she removed the collar from around her neck, the greenish blue bruises showing in her pale skin. As she quickened the pace she dug her nails into her chest, almost sending him over the edge. He moved to a sitting position, pulling her closer to his chest and kissing every part of her his mouth could reach. They both reached the edge together, moaning each others names. He collapsed back against the bed, his body shaking under her as he rubbed at the angry red marks the cuffs left on his wrist. "Your touch could save the world, but your kiss burns it to the ground." He remarked as he pulled her close, their bodies still connected.

They fell asleep that way, her heart beat hammering in her ears and her fingers tangled in his hair.


	10. O Death

A/N: The Wyatt Family's Bitch: glad you enjoyed it! This first bit is a fluffy, but it's about to get darker. Hang on till the end of the chapter lol.

Good morning." Her warm breath tickled his ear as she spoke, rubbing a hand across his shoulders. "Morning baby." He replied sleepily as he folded his arms under his face. She traced the line of his spine with her fingertips, stopping to lightly scratch his scalp, sending shivers down his spine. "You should get up and take a shower with me." He grinned, wiping the sleep from his eyes with one hand. "What, you didn't get enough of me last night?" She smiled and pulled closer to him, planting a kiss on his shoulder. "I'm too comfortable to get up." "Get up lazy bum." She teased, tracing the outline of the wings tattooed across his back. He closed his eyes, burying his face in the pillows again. "Don't you go back to sleep." She teased, kissing his ear. "Don't make me shower alone." A soft snore was her reply and she pouted. "Fine, be that way." She left a note and his locket necklace on the nightstand, the gator tooth she pulled from his wound now strung on the necklace.

Later after her shower Evangeline met up with Kaitlyn downstairs. She glanced at Erik, Luke, and Kane eating lunch and asked Evangeline where Bray was. "Still asleep. We were up late." "You wore him out huh?" Kaitlyn smirked. "These walls are thin. I think the whole hallway heard you." Evangeline shrugged, her face breaking into a wide grin. "What can I say? I'm that good!" She laughed as they left the hotel lobby. "So what are we doing today?" Kaitlyn asked as they climbed in the backseat of a taxi.

"I don't know about this Evangeline. I've never done anything like this before." Kaitlyn said as they stared at the neon psychic sign in the window of the old victorian home. "Do you really believe in this kind of stuff?" Evangeline laughed and rubbed at the tattoo of Marie Laveau under her shirt sleeve. "I've seen a lot of things in my years that I can't explain." Kaitlyn eyed her, remembering the slight tinge of the supernatural that seemed to follow Evangeline. How did she know that night when Bray was hurt? And his bite wound was healing unnaturally fast. "I'll hold your hand if you're scared." Evangeline joked as Kaitlyn eyed her. "I'm not scared. Let's do it."

A sign in the parlor instructed them to be seated until Rose could see them. They took seats on a old purple couch near the lit fireplace. The scent of opium incense hung thick in the air, burning Kaitlyn's lungs. She raised her eyebrows at a stray skull on the mantle. "Evangeline I'll see you first." Came a voice from behind a beaded curtain. Kaitlyn looked at her friend wide eyed. "Have you been here before?" "No." Evangeline said as she stood. "If you want an accurate reading, leave your gris-gris on the mantle." Called the voice again. Evangeline grinned as she pulled a small leather pouch from her pocket. "Oh she's good. Listen to her when she sees you, she knows what she's talking about." Kaitlyn watched as Evangeline slid the pouch in front of the skull on the mantle. "Word of advice, don't mess with this. It'll bring you bad juju." She told Kaitlyn as she strode over to the beaded curtain and through it.

"You've got a pretty strong energy, child." Said the small black woman seated at the large oak table. "And a guardian. Marie says you should listen to her more often. Not everyone has the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans over their shoulder." Evangeline pulled up a chair and sat across from Rose, her hands folded in her lap. "You're pretty happy right now, but don't get too accustomed to it. Your man was made for great things, but even he doesn't know the depth of the darkness within him." Evangeline shivered in her chair, the hair raising up at the back of her neck. "He's already hurt you once." Rose said as she eyed the collar around Evangeline's neck. "Your relationship will be tested again, and you'll have to defeat the demon together. I see dark figures emerging from the past to grab at you." Rose stopped for a moment, gazing at Evangeline intently. "You're educated in the ways of the unseen, but don't let it blind you. All monsters are human."

Evangeline passed the frail old lady her pay and thanked her. She walked into the parlor with heavy thoughts. "What did she say?" Kaitlyn asked. "I can't talk about it. You can't discuss your reading with other people." She replied as she hastily grabbed her gris-gris, shoving it back into her pocket. As Kaitlyn passed through the beaded curtain Evangeline sat on her hands, knees bouncing with nervous energy. Dark figures from the past? Darkness in Bray? They'd been through so much already, what else could there be to go through? The minutes seemed like hours as she waited for Kaitlyn.

Rose emerged from the curtain, Kaitlyn behind her. "I have some advice for the both of you. Trust the wings." "The wings?" Kaitlyn asked. "It means something different for you both, but its of importance to you both. She turned her gaze on Evangeline. "I see a death card for you in my mind's eye child. Tread carefully in the next few months."


	11. Bad Moon Risin

**A/N: Wyatt Family's Bitch: glad you liked it! Here's another one. I can't wait for a new chapter with yours ^_^**

**on an unrelated note, saw a Bray Wyatt look alike today. He had short hair and was missing the beard though :(**

Evangeline and Kaitlyn rode back to the hotel in silence. Kaitlyn stole glances at her from the corner of her eye. Watched as her normally unshakable friend wrung her hands in her lap, her legs bouncing in anticipation. "What did she mean by the death card, Evangeline? That doesn't mean someone is going to die, does it?" Evangeline laughed nervously, burying her hands in her pockets. "No. It means other things. Not always physical death." "What do you think she meant about the wings?" "I don't know. It means something different to the two of us. It could mean anything." "My reading was pretty upbeat, I'm guessing yours wasn't." "Not really." Evangeline replied with a frown. "I guess it wasn't such a good idea after all." Kaitlyn said as they stepped out of the taxi and onto the sidewalk.

Kaitlyn paid the cabbie then turned and hugged her visibly shaken friend. "C'mon, it probably just sounded worse than it really will be. Rose seemed to have a flair for the dramatic. I mean skulls, crystal ball, and beaded curtains?" "But she knew about the gris-gris is my pocket. You didn't even know about it, did you?" "No...but really what could be so bad that you and Bray can't tackle it together?" "You're right." Evangeline said, clinching her hands into fists and shoving them into her pockets. "Lets go find out boys, shall we?" The girls bid the doorman hello as they walked through the double doors, unaware of the pair of green eyes following them.

They found the boys in Erik's room playing cards. Kaitlyn grabbed Luke's face, planting a kiss on him before sitting in his lap. "Well I missed you too." He grinned. "You look shook up baby." Bray whispered to Evangeline. "A little bit. Just kinda spooked. Don't worry about it." He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin. "Hey look." He showed her his previously injured arm. Now all that was left of the injury was a healing scar, the tissue underneath completely healed. She looked it over thoroughly then rubbed at the red marks on his wrists. "I liked how I got those." She laughed and kissed the marks as they watched the guys play cards. "Won't you tell me whats troubling you." He said to her as she pulled his arms tighter around her. "Let's go bsck to our room, then."

They bid everyone goodnight and once inside their room Evangeline stripped down to her boxers and tshirt, climbing under the covers. "Kaitlyn and I went to see a psychic today and she was damn good. She knew about my gris-gris in my pocket before she even laid eyes on me." Bray raised an eyebrow as he undressed down to his boxers and slid into bed. "I take it she gave you bad news." "Yea. She said there would be a demon for us to fight. Among other things." He turned on his side to face her. "Isn't that always the case?" He joked, "We've been fighting off the demons since we got together." She considered it as he played with her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I guess that's true." "Whatever comes, we're ready." He reassured her before kissing her. She reached for the lamp on the table it switched it off, turning her back to his bare chest and scooted her hips back against his. "Goodnight sweetheart." He whispered in her ear as she pulled his arm across her bare stomach. "Goodnight baby."


	12. Who Are You?

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! I'm kinda proud where this one is going. I think it'll be interesting.

Evangeline woke with a start, a searing pain in her temple. She looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to figure out how she got there. Her whole body ached with pain as flashes of memory came back to her. She remembered leaving Bray sleeping. Remembered getting showered and dressed, packing up their bags to head home that day. This room was totally unfamiliar. She sat backwards in a folding chair, her arms and legs fastened to it with zip ties. She thought of the pocket knife she carried on her at all times, but couldn't reach her pocket.

Back at home Bray paced the floor. "Are you sure she didn't say anything about where she was going?" He asked Kaitlyn again. "I haven't seen her all day." She replied. "It's unusual. She usually tells me where she's going and asks if I want to go." Erik cowered down in the back of the room and asked if it was possible that she had left Bray. Bray turned to him with fire in his blue eyes, ready to strike the bigger man. Luke grabbed him by the arm, whispering to him that Erik knew very little about Evangeline, seeing as everyone had known her longer than Luke. Until Kane and Kaitlyn had joined the family, Erik had been the new guy. Luke and Bray had been brothers for years, ever since Evangeline hooked a ride with him in his big rig back to Louisiana. Erik had joined them two years ago after Bray saved him from killing himself.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Said a tall thin man as he made his way back into the room. Evangeline managed to wipe her face against her shirtsleeve, wiping away the blood that had dripped down across her right eye. The man took a seat on the edge of the bed in the room, inches away from Evangeline. Intimately close, but too far away for her bound hands to reach. There was something familiar about his features, but Evangeline couldn't place him. Still, he felt as familiar as if she'd known him her entire life. He had jet black hair that was slicked back, a few stray strands hanging against one eyebrow. His eyes were an intense dark gray and the lines around them made him appear to be older than he actually looked. He wasn't an unattractive man by any means, but there seemed to be hints of darkness and danger in his face as if he'd lived a long, angry life. "Why am I here? What do You want with me?" He laughed, the sound bubbling gruffly from his chest as if the question genuinely amused him.

"You don't remember me, sweetheart?" Her brows knitted in frustration, trying to remember anytime she could have possibly met a man like this. Surely, she would have remembered it if she had. "You're here because he told me I'd find you eventually. He told me how to disarm all your little voodoo charms. I looked for you for years! And one night I was flipping through channels and I spotted you. You and that little boyfriend of yours. I knew you'd never amount to much, but I figured you could do better than Husky Harris!" He laughed and she spit in his face, the only act of defiance she could muster while being restrained.

Bray continued to pace the floors long after everyone set about their normal routine. Most of the group was convinced Evangeline had left Bray. The others figured maybe she had gone out and didn't tell anyone. Bray pulled as his hair in frustration. She was hurt. He knew that much. She was hurt and he wasn't there to protect her. Evangeline was pretty good at protecting herself, she didn't need him most of the time. And now that she did, he had no clue where she was.


	13. Been a Long Time

A/N: Thanks for the encouragement, Wyatt Family's Bitch ^_^

"Ooh that was a mistake!" The man jeered as he wiped the spit from his face. "I was going to be merciful and put you out quickly. But I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly now!" Evangeline's eyes widened in surprise. Kill her? "Why me? Why do you want to kill me?" He laughed, shaking his head. He pulled an old wrinkled picture from his pocket waved it in front of her face. "Because of her."

Evangeline didn't recognize the woman in the picture, but she was awfully pretty. Long auburn curls framed a slender pale face. She had a pretty pout to her lips and her eyes were dark stormy green framed by long dark lashes. "You killed her. The only woman that I ever loved. She died bringing your miserable ass into this world!" Evangeline gasped in realization. "I heard you were dead!" "I was, dear daughter..." He said as he pulled down his shirt, showing her a scarred over bullet hole over his heart. "But he brought me back. Brought me back to take you out of this world. I never wanted you but Lily insisted! And you killed her!" "I was just a baby, I didn't murder her! I mourned over not having parents for years." "He told me you'd say that!" "Who is 'he'?" She asked, the fear rising in her voice.

"Bray, I'm headed into town. Do you need anything?" Kaitlyn asked, laying a hand gently on his big arm. "No. Thank you, Kaitlyn." He replied, his head in his hands. "I'll keep my ears and eyes open, see if I can find out anything about where she may be." "Thank you."

Bray felt like he'd been hit by a Mack truck. Like his heart had been ripped right from his chest. For the first time in almost 10 years she was gone an he didn't know where. Part o his conscious nagged at him. What if she had left him?

"I'll come with you." Luke told Kaitlyn as she climbed into her car. "I'm just going to get some stuff from town baby I'll be fine." He kissed her bye and told her to be careful. He passed her the knife out of his pocket just in case. "You worry too much." "Can't be to careful baby. I'm with Bray, I don't think Evangeline just up and waltzed out without telling anyone. I've known her too long. Even if she was mad at Bray, she would've told you and I goodbye." Kaitlyn frowned and nodded. "I know."

Evangeline watched as her father paced around the room, trying to decide on her next move. If he was going to kill her, she wasn't going to make it easy for him. If only he hadn't zip tied her ankles to the chair. "It really is too bad your little boyfriend isn't here. I could take you both out of this miserable world and drag you both to hell with me." "He's got nothing to do with this." She replied. Her thoughts wandered back to Rose, telling her that she and Bray would have to work together. Is this what she was talking about? It would be hard for him to find her in this unfamiliar town. Oh why couldn't dear old dad kidnap her in Louisiana? Least she'd know where she was!

She looked around the room, trying to find any clue to where she might be. The walls were red brick and it was sparsely furnished. Kind of run down. From the one window in the room she could spot a billboard. It looked like an ad for a tattoo parlor or something, all she could see of the ad from where she sat was a winged cross. Trust the wings. She stared at that cross as hard as she could and focused on Bray.

"It's kind of funny, ya know? I spotted you on wrestling that night and I started asking around. People are more than eager to talk about the eccentric family from the swamps in Louisiana! Everyone told me about you and your little voodoo powers. And your boyfriend the cult leader. I looked him up online." He laughed. "Husky Harris is really scary." He said with mock fear. "Husky was an act. The world wasn't ready for the likes of the Wyatt family." "If you guys are so magical and powerful, then why isn't he here? Why are you still in that chair? You are the descendant of Marie Laveau! The only daughter of Lily Laveau! And here you are, being held back by four pissy little zip ties!" He punched her hard, her jaw rocking and pain shooting through her teeth. "Hell! I thought you'd be at least a little bit tough! You do have my blood in your veins too!" He laughed and punched her again.

Bray shut his eyes tight, a sudden searing pain ripping through his brain. He saw red brick and a a winged cross. His entire body ached and he saw a flash of black before his cell rang in his pocket.

"It's right here in town, Bray. Her Chevy. It's right here in front of the grocery store!" "Something definitely isn't right. She'd never leave me, and she especially wouldn't leave her truck. Come home right now, Kaitlyn." "I'm in the car now, be home soon." She told him as she started the engine. "Kaitlyn, have you seen a winged cross anywhere?" He asked, catching her right as she was about to hang up. She sat still, looking around the area. A winged cross?

"There's a sign for a tattoo parlor near the grocery store. It's got a winged cross."


	14. Too Tough to Die

**A/N: Wyatt Family's Bitch: thanks! Here's some more! Thought not yet the conclusion.**

Bray walked into town, a man on a mission. Rage and fear boiled up inside him, making him sick to his stomach. Some had Evangeline. And he had to be a pretty tough bastard to be holding her. He marched on in quick strides, determined to find his girl and murder the fucker that was holding her. Hurting her, more than likely. His nails dug into his palms until they bled, the rage intensifying with each step he took.

Evangeline opened her eyes, a splitting headache pounding in her skull. She was alone in the room, her father no where to be seen. She could feel the pocket knife against her thigh, but she couldn't get her hands to her pocket. She struggled against the zip ties. She pulled against the tie on her right wrist, pulling as hard as she could. She kept yanking, convinced that the tie, the chair, or her wrist one was going to give at some point. She managed to pull the tie apart. Without wasting time she grabbed her pocket knife from her pocket, flicking it open and cutting the other zip tie. She paused to listen out for him before she went to work on the ties around her ankles.

Bray had to stop, another flash of images flooding his brain. He could see her wrists and see angry red welts on them. He could see her crouching down behind the bed, ready for a fight. He snapped back to where he was and ran down the street, looking for the grocery store. Evangeline was ready for a fight, and he wanted to get there first. He spotted her truck and he stopped to glance in it, the keys still hanging in the ignition.

"Where you going, puppet?" Her father asked, spotting her empty chair. "I know you haven't left yet. Come out and play!" He rounded the bed, ready to grab her. She sprang forward, knife in hand. He grabbed her in mid jump, forcing her face down on the bed and holding her arms behind her. "Really? You went for the warrior approach? I was hoping I'd get to see some voodoo mojo powers!" He teased as he took her pocket knife. She kicked and thrashed trying to get away, but he was to powerful. He flipped her over and grabbed her wrists, bounding them together with another zip tie. Something inhuman flashed across his face, something demonic. She smashed him with an axe handle move and kicked him in the crotch, dashing for the door.

Bray spotted the brick building near the sign and raced towards it. He heard a scuffle and he sprinted towards it, her revolver in the waistband of his pants. "Bray!" She gasped as she fell through the door. She stumbled forward, reaching for him as she stumbled forward. He dashed towards her, reaching out. Before he could grab her, arms curled around her waist. He watched as the thin man grabbed her under her shoulders, dragging her backwards. "Evangeline!"

When he reached the door the man had already dragged her inside, and he could hear the man cackling manically. He tried to kick down the door but it only rattled, feeling like there was something large and heavy blocking it from the other side. There were sounds of a shuffle and Evangeline calling his name. He called back as he rammed his shoulder against the door repeatedly.


	15. Heavy in Your Arms

A/N: so I delved into the show Supernatural a bit for all of this. Didn't steal, just borrowed a bit in the practice of demon killing lol.

Wyatt Family's Bitch: glad you're enjoying it ^_^

Thanks for the follow, angelsxlivexforever!

Evangeline rolled onto her back and placed her feet on her father's chest, keeping him above her. He reached for her throat, clawing at her arms and legs. She could hear Bray, still pounding away at the door. Looking around for anything possible to defend herself, she spotted the salt and pepper shakers on the table in the room. She kicked against him hard and dove for the salt, pouring some in her hand to toss over her shoulder and into his face. He howled with pain and stumbled back as he grabbed at the burning flesh.

The salt distracted him enough to release the hold he had on the door and Bray busted through, dashing for Evangeline. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist, dragging her from the bed and to the door. As he pulled her through the doorway, she spread a line of salt across it. Bray stared at the man with hatred burning in his eyes. The sight of Evangeline's busted lip and bruised face infuriated him. "He's possessed." She informed him. "The salt will keep him from following us right now." She grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of the truck. "Who was that?" Bray asked as she cranked the truck. "My father." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "We're going to Louisiana, but we can't go home. Call the boys and let them know. I have to destroy my father before we can go home."

She drove most of the night at top speeds, weaving in and out of traffic until they made it into Louisiana. "Evangeline, we have to stop. You need some recovery time. At least some sleep." She considered it a bit before wheeling into a motel. "I do need a rest. And I need to figure out how to kill him." Once they checked in Evangeline spread salt across every windowsill and doorframe. Then she had Bray move the bed in the room so she could draw a symbol with the salt underneath it. Only then did she feel comfortable enough to pull her shoes off and climb into bed. He did the same and crawled into bed behind her. He knew she didn't feel much like talking and he knew it, so he gave her space and laid his arm across her. He felt her breathing even out, sleep overtaking her before it took him.

Her crying woke him up a few hours later. She turned to face him, burying her wet face in his chest as he held her close. "AllI can see is his face." She sobbed. "It's bad enough I killed my mother. Now my father possessed. I didn't ask to be born...why is all of this happening to me?" He turned her face up to him, kissing the wet streaks her tears left behind. "You didn't kill you're mother. None of this is your fault darlin." She buried her face in his chest again, and he took her hand, lacing his fingers in hers. "And for the record I'm damn glad you're here. You weren't asked to be born, but you were put here for a reason." She held him tight, not crying anymore but still shuttering. "All I can see when I close my eyes is him." Bray held her tightly, kissing her gently. "I'm so sorry darlin."


	16. Wake Up

**A/N: glad you're enjoying it, Wyatt Family's Bitch ^_^**

Evangeline woke with a start, her lungs screaming for air. Her eyes snapped open, the demonic face of her father inches from her own. Straining, she looked to her right. Bray was fast asleep on his stomach, his face turned towards her but unaware of what was going on. She tried to move, to alert him but it was futile. The demon held her entire body down, suffocating her. She urged Bray, trying to make him wake up. "Look at him sleeping so peacefully while I squeeze the very life out of you!"

Darkness dances at the edge of her vision. True darkness, darker than the night and the dark room she laid in. It threatened to swallow her whole. "Give into it, Evangeline. Give in!" The demon urged her. She fought until her lungs burned and her mind screamed for release. With a muffled cry she gave in, letting the darkness take her. Until she felt the rough hand in hers.

"Evangeline! Evangeline! WAKE UP!" Bray straddled her waist, shaking her shoulders. "WAKE UP!" Her eyes snapped open and she gasped for air, panicking. "Baby, baby, it's me!" He urged, pulling her up and into his arms. They held onto each other for dear life, shuttering against each other. Bray had woken to find her gasping for air, struggling under the weight of an invisible foe. Before his eyes he saw the bruises forming under an invisible hand, heard Evangeline stop breathing.

"He tried to kill me. Right here in the bed as you slept!" She sobbed against Bray's chest. "He made you think I was sleeping. I saw baby. I couldn't see him, but I saw him attacking you." He buried his face in her hair, arms still shaking as he held her. "We've got to kill him. I don't know how, but we've got to kill him." "I don't know how to. I don't know how to find out anything about killing a demon..." She sobbed into his chest. "I have an idea. Let's get cleaned up and leave."

She wanted to shower before they left and understandably she didn't want to be alone. Bray stood behind her in the water, holding her hand as she closed her eyes to wash her hair. "Why does this shit always happen to us?" She asked mournfully. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. The sensation of his beard against her bare flesh made her giggle slightly. "I think we constantly are reminded just how strong we are." She rubbed her cheek against his. "Ever wish we were normal people? Like you know, a white picket house and a compact car in the driveway. Maybe a big wedding and kids and a golden retriever." "You know we're not normal." He replied. "Normal is boring. Normal is for sheep. We're constantly attacked because we are strong and we are on the right path." He stopped, thinking about what he had just said. "Do you want a normal picket fence and kids kind of life?" He asked sheepishly. "I couldn't imagine having kids. Or a compact car." She laughed.


	17. The Darkness Within

**A/N: thanks for the follow, jesuislananas! Wyatt Family's Bitch: lol thanks, I figured I needed to lighten it up a bit. **

After their shower Bray drove them to the closest library. She looked at him, mentally asking him why a library. "Gotta start somewhere!" He exclaimed as he pulled into a parking spot near the front door. Being so late, there was only one other car in the parking lot. "And what do you plan on looking up? How to kill a demon?"She asked. "How to deal with the father in law from hell." She punched him hard in the shoulder. "Sorry...not many chances to use that joke. Had to seize the opportunity."

Neither were students of the college campus but the ancient librarian didn't seem to mind. She barely acknowledged their presence as they walked in. Evangeline busied herself finding the supernatural section as Bray wandered through the library aimlessly. She pulled out a stack of books and sat in the aisle-way, picking through them. Ye wandered back to her, kneeling behind her. "You know, I've always had a fantasy of gettin busy in a library..." He whispered in her ear. She smiled. "Maybe later...once we got all this demon hunting done." She knew he was just trying to lighten the mood. "Shit. Coulda got laid twice tonight." He teased as he sat next to her, flipping through a book she hadn't looked through yet. They sat mostly in silence, sometimes pausing to show each other something of interest. Once they formulated a plan they set out again. They stopped at home just long enough to gather supplies. Climbing back behind the wheel of her truck, Evangeline sighed. "I really hope this works."

Later, Bray followed closely behind Evangeline. He toted the shovels, trying hard not to make any noise as they crept through the graveyard. "Momma died here. John moved out to Texas with him. He left me in an orphanage there before moving back here." She thought out loud as she searched each tombstone. "Here we are." She stood staring at stone angel, a plaque bearing the name Lily Laveau-Hawthorne. "Hello Momma." She said as she brushed the name in the tombstone. She glanced around them, spotting the plain tombstone bearing the name John Hawthorne. Bray stopped to glance at her before stabbing a shovel into the ground.

Evangeline watched and listened with every fiber of her being. She and Bray got about five feet down before they both heard the shuffle of feet. Bray threw himself at John, leaving Evangeline to dig frantically. The demon tossed Bray around like a rag doll, pinning him against the stone angel as Evangeline struggled to open the coffin lid on her own. She couldn't and she dove at her father, leaving Bray the chance to break the lid. John grabbed Evangeline by the throat, holding her high above the ground. Rushing, Bray poured lighter fluid all over the coffin before covering it with salt. He lit the match and dropped it into the open grave before rushing to help Evangeline. The demon howled with realization at what was happening and dragged Evangeline to the open pit. "If I'm leaving, I'm taking you with me!"

A large dark figure knocked Evangeline from the demon's grip. "Go to hell." It growled as it wrestled with John. She crawled backwards until her back hit her mother's tombstone, watching as two large dark winged shadows fought against one another. One forced the other into the open fire and it screamed as it's human face surfaced again, watching Evangeline with dead eyes. She watched in horror as what appeared to be Bray burned. She leapt for the fire, desperate to reach him but the other shadow grabbed her arm, it's grip searing her upper arm. "Don't fall for it." It growled. Bray's face shifted to that of John's and then finally a grinning skull as the demon burned away.

She looked at the shadow that held her back, watching it as the darkness burned away and Bray stared back at her. "Evangeline.." She scooted out of his reach, cowering against the tombstone. "Don't touch me. How do I know if you're my Bray, or if he just burned away?" He sat back on his heels, thinking of a way he could prove to her. He pulled the locket she gave him from under his shirt, showing it to her. "I'm pretty sure a demon could fake a locket and an alligator tooth." He pointed at the ring on her finger, telling her he made it and engraved it. He told her how scared he was when they ran from the axe wielding ghost and how beautiful she looked when he made love to her in the rain down by the river. Tears streaming down her face she threw her arms around his neck.


	18. Cemetery Gates

**A/N: Wyatt Family's Bitch: thanks, glad you like it ^_^. I rewrote this chpter like 5 times and I think I'm finally satisfied with it. Hope this one is an okay reaction chapter. **

Bray sat on the ground, his back against Lily's tombstone as he held Evangeline. She felt small in his arms, sobbing like a small child. Honestly she never had the chance to be a child and he felt like that was what she was mourning. Tears ran down his face, his heart heavy for her. She cried until no more tears would come, leaving her shuddering and gasping for air. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying his best to quiet the panic in her.

When the rage and pain subsided she sat with her forehead against Bray's chest holding fistfuls of his shirt, almost fearful to let him go. "We need to go home baby. It's over." He whispered in her ear as he cradled her. She nodded weekly and moved from his lap. He stood and offered her a hand, lifting her from the graveyard dirt. Bray turned to walk away and she stood frozen for a moment, staring at the ash imprint of wings left on the white marble. He stopped to look back at her over his shoulder, extending his hand to her. "Coming?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion. She swallowed hard and jogged to him, taking his hand.

Slowly they walked back to the truck, not caring about the still smoldering pit that had once been her father's grave. They drove mostly in silence as Bray maneuvered along the backwoods back to their home. "So we're not going to talk about how you turned into a shadow being with wings back there." Bray made a face, he kinda hoped this would be one of those 'let's never speak of this again' situations. "Are you a demon too?" He shrugged, fighting for the words to explain what he knew so little about. "I don't know. I've never had this happen before. All I knew was that you were in danger, and the odds were looking slim for us. I was so angry. You've been robbed of so much and I was hell bent on our story not ending." He replied as he stole a glance at her. "I've never seen the Devil, nor have I signed my soul away. If that's what you're asking."

Evangeline sat back in her seat, trying to process the whole thing. "Rose said you were made for great things, but even you don't know the depths of the darkness within you. She saw dark figures coming back from my past, said we'd have to defeat the demon together." She laughed and Bray stole a glance at her. "And she said to trust the wings. I thought she meant the ones tattooed on your back. And now I find out you have real ones!" She laughed and he joined her, enjoying the exhausted humor between them. "And I saw a winged cross in my head. Kaitlyn spotted it on that billboard. That's how I found you, Kaitlyn trusted the wings."

By the time they got home the sun was breaking through the clouds but everyone inside was still awake. They tiptoed their way to their room and collapsed into their bed, cemetery dirt stained clothes and all. As he turned out the light Evangeline wrapped herself around him, touching every bit of his body that she could. "Whatever happened back there, I'm so thankful you were there." She told him before kissing him goodnight.


	19. Blood Stains

**A/N: mkay Since Evangeline and Bray have had their misadventure outside the ring, it's time to go back to work lol. I'm going to try and dip back into the current storyline with the corporation vs the wrestlers. I kinda forsee it coming, with Bray's tweet the other night about innocent people getting hurt. Anywhoo hope you like it! Also, this chapter is heavily influenced by (and quoted from) the song 'Awake O Sleeper' by the Brothers Bright. **

**Also, thanks for the follow, ariesleigh3! Hope you're enjoying it!**

**Wyatt Family's Bitch: I was kinda at a loss for direction after that chap, so I hope this is still as good lol. **

Evangeline emerged from the bathroom, her hair still wet and hanging in her face. The Louisiana heat wrapped around her like a towel as she searched their closet for something to wear. Bray watched her as she stood in the doorway in just her boxers and bra, looking through the endless supply of his hawaiian shirts. He grinned watching her wiggle into a pair of jeans and grabbing a black t-shirt. "I was enjoying that show." He said, his voice still thick with sleep. She glanced back at him over her shoulder and smiled. "No time for all of that. We've got to get ready for work." "You're just lucky you've already had your shower, or I'd rock your world little girl." He teased as he climbed out of bed and walked to the closet to get himself some clean clothes. He hugged her from behind, planting a kiss on her shoulder. "Seems kinda surreal after last night doesn't it?" She asked. "We go from killing a demon to defending our titles against humans." He laughed and kissed her neck. "Yea it is." He stepped next to her, grabbing his wrestling gear and tossing it on the bed before grabbing jeans and a t shirt. He turned to grab boxers from a drawer and Evangeline playfully grabbed his ass before pulling on her shirt. "Keep that up and we'll be late for work." He told her.

Later that night the cameras were rolling as Bray walked into Stephanie McMahon's office. "You called for me?" He asked tipping his hat to her. She held her smart phone up to him. "What's this?" She asked, referring to a tweet he had posted the last week. "A tweet..." "When the men of power wage war, only the innocent suffer. Come with me. Down with the machine." Stephanie read. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" She huffed. "The message speaks for itself, boss." He replied, a smirk appearing at the corners of his mouth. "Is this something to do with how things are being run here ?" She asked. "If the message fits." He replied. "You think you're so clever, don't you? If you're so great, you and your boys can have a match tonight. You, Luke, Eric, and Kane." Bray smiled broadly. "Send us anyone. Just don't send us anyone you want back."

Bray and Evangeline held hands as they lead the rest of the group to the ring. As the boys climbed in the ring she sat in Bray's rocking chair, watching as intently as he does whenever he's in the ring. Kaitlyn sat on the floor by her right hand, watching the match too. The Shield's music hit and they made their way to the ring. Mark Henry walked down the aisle' eyeing Evangeline as he passed before lumbering over to the Shield's corner. When everyone rallied in their corners, Kane elected to go first against Roman. He stepped in and the bell rang.

The match lasted and entire hour, and the family wasn't prosperous. They fought hard but Mark Henry was too great an equalizer. Reigns and Ambrose had ganged up on Erik and Henry hit him with a World's Strongest Slam for the win. All of the men involved left bruised or bloody. Luke and Kane helped Erik to his feet and helped carry him backstage as Evangeline and Kaitlyn fussed over him.

"I'm sorry brothers." Erik implored as Kane helped him to the medic. "I'm sorry, brother Bray." Bray patted him on the shoulder. "They bested us this time, but you fought a hard fight my brother. We'll prosper next round." Kaitlyn grabbed Luke's face with both hands and looked him over. "Is it broken?" She asked, eyeing the bloody mess that was his face. "Yup." He grimaced. "Stay here, I'll get them to reset it." He said as he went to join Erick in the medic's room. Evangeline turned to Bray and he grinned, his bottom lip busted and nose bleeding. "I'm good. You've beat me up worse than this." He laughed but at her saddened expression he lifted her chin with a bent finger and kissed her, his blood warm and copper against her lips.

Evangelie felt the rush of cameras around them as Stephanie strode towards her, high heels clicking on the tile flooring. "I saw your tweet." She huffed, referring to when Evangeline had tweeted ' #AwakeOSleeper #DownWithTheMachine' during their match. "You see where Bray's anti-establishment comment got him." She said gesturing towards his bloody face. He grinned, licking the blood from his teeth. Stephanie made a disgusted face before turning back to Evangeline. "You have a match next week. You vs Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn eyed Evangeline nervously, wanting to protest, but her friend's quick glance told to stay quiet. "I'd rather take you on." Evangeline sneered. "You vs Kaitlyn. First blood match." She spat before turning in her heels and leaving. Bray grabbed both girls by the arm and lead them off camera. Time for a family meeting.


	20. Blood on My Name

**A/N: So I kinda wrote myself into a hole, so it took a while to write this one. This one's kinda short, but I hope I made it as unsettling as I intended. I was trying to figure out a way for them to cheat their way out, but there's really no way to cheat a first blood match in a way that I needed them too...so I hope this works out. Lemme know what ya think, Wyatt Family's Bitch. **

The next monday the girls felt the familiar rush of cameras as the Total Divas crew caught up with them. They asked how the girls felt about fighting each other that night. "We fight all the time. She's my sparring partner." Kaitlyn replied. "Do you think you can make her bleed?" Someone asked. "She already has! She elbowed me in the nose once and I bled all over the place." Vangeline replied. They both watched in disgust as the cameras panned over to see Nikki Bella running to John Cena, jumping in his arms and kissing him. "Guess the Bellas will always be more important." Kaitlyn huffed. "They like the pdf too much." "We're too boring." Evangeline added. "Even with the first ever Divas Blood match."

Later, Luke walked Kaitlyn to the ring on his arm as the Wyatt's theme played. They stood in the ring and watched as Bray walked out with Evangeline. No mind games, no darkened arena. Just dead silence as they walked down the ramp to Evangeline's theme 'If I Had a Heart'. Stephanie had so cruelly made this match for the night they were going to be in Kaitlyn's hometown. This put the family in a mighty awkward predicament. On one hand, Evangeline couldn't loose. It'd make Stephanie too pleased with herself. And on the other hand, it'd put Kaitlyn jobbing in her own hometown.

Both girls eyed each other nervously before turning their attention to Bray. He nodded, a frown on his face before he stepped out of the ring. He stood by Evangeline's post, as Luke stood at Kaitlyn's. Evangeline reached out a hand and Kaitlyn took it, starting the match out in a tie up. Evangeline overpowered her and broke it with a kick to the midsection. Luke paced the ring apron as the match continued, Bray stood stone still watching. As the match wore on Evangeline grinned, pointing at her face. "Right here Kaitlyn!" When Kaitlyn put her in the Lotus Lock she laughed. "Remember now, someone's gotta bleed. Don't hold back."

Neither girl wanted to make the other bleed. They just couldn't do it. So, Evangeline took Bray's advice. After a lengthy technical match, Evangeline backed up from her fallen friend and punched herself, full on in the eye. A hush fell over the crowd and the announcers. Blood trickled down her eyebrow and down the side of her face, mixing with the sweat. The ref stared at her, then to Kaityln, unsure of how to call a winner. There was blood, but Evangeline caused it herself. Unsure of what to call, the ref raised Kaitlyn's hand in victory. "There you go Steph! There's your blood! Kaitlyn wins! But I didn't really loose!" Evangeline shouted to the camera near the ring.

The crowd stayed quiet as the family left the ring. Kaitlyn fussed over Evangeline's bloody face as they walked up the ramp. She'd known the plan all along, but she hadn't expected it to go down that way at all. She knew about the small razor blade hidden in the tape on Evangeline's hand, but she thought she was to punch Evangeline and then she'd blade. Not an act of self-sacrifice. Stephanie and HHH stood at the top of the ramp, watching with crossed arms. Evangeline flashed them a bloody smile and declared "The red tide is now!" Bray grinned and raised his and Evangeline's grasped hands as the rest of the group followed them backstage.

Backstage Kaitlyn let out the sigh she'd been holding in. "That was fucking disturbing Evangeline! I've never seen anything like that! I don't think anyone has!" Bray gripped Evangeline's chin tightly, pushing her head back to inspect the cut. "You cut the hell out of it girl, you're going to need stitches." As he walked her back to the doc's room every diva and superstar they passed gave them weird looks. At the sight of the Total Divas cameras focusing on Nikki kissing John, Evangeline stopped and leaned into Bray, laying a big slightly bloody kiss on him. The camera caught it, as well as the other couples disturbed looks. Evangeline laughed and lead Bray away. "Maybe it'll get me kicked off of Total Divas." She joked. "Or a least a kiss of the year Slammy." Bray teased, licking his lips. He pushed her ahead of him and into the Doctor's room, making sure she sat to get her stitches.


	21. I Wanna Do Bad Things to You

**A/N: Happy Friday the 13th kids! Since the last chapter was kinda awkward and rushed, have some fluff!**

Evangeline cornered Bray friday night after the smack down taping. He'd had a long fought match against The Big Show when the Shield interfered, causing the rest of the family to get involved. "Finally I caught you." Evangeline said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He'd been at the gym all day with the boys so she went shopping with Kaitlyn. "Happy Friday the 13th baby..." "And happy anniversary." He interrupted, kissing her. "Your anniversary is seriously Friday the 13th?" Kaitlyn asked. "It's October 13th. Occasionally it's Friday the 13th." She shook her head. "I know I shouldn't be surprised." Bray took Evangeline by the hand. "See you guys later. I'm stealing this beautiful lady." He smiled at her. "I got plans for you missy!"

They rushed back to their hotel room to change clothes before going out. He pulled on a blue and black checkered shirt that she loves and jeans. "Are you ready to go?" He asked as she dug through her suitcase. "I don't know what to wear." He pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "You look hot in anything baby." He told her and kissed her neck. "No matter what you wear, you'll be the hottest girl in the joint." After much debate Evangeline dressed in a black Jack Daniels tank top and jeans. He grabbed his black baseball cap and together they walked to the honky tonk and dove into the crowd during a fast song.

Bray never was much for dancing, but he sure enjoyed watching her dance. After a few dances she left to freshen up and he made his way to the stage. He pulled one of the guys aside and requested a song. 'I keep a close watch on this heart of mine...' the singer began and Evangeline grinned as she made her way back to Bray. "Did you ask they to play our song?" She asked as he took her hand and placed his other on the small of her back. "Of course." He smiled as he lead her around the dance floor. He held her close and sang the words to her as they danced close in the dark bar. She smiled from ear to ear as they danced. Then the band picked up with a faster song and she stole his hat from him, pulling it on before heading for the bar. He stood against the wall and watched her as she made her way through the crowded bar in her tight blue jeans.

He watched as a man grabbed her by the arm. She leaned in to hear him over the music and Bray assumed it was someone she knew. She turned to leave but he held her by the upper arm and Bray started making his way across the dance floor. She shook her head no at the man and turned to look for Bray. They locked eyes and he nodded, trying to tell her was coming. The other man pulled her in close, apparently trying to kiss her and she hauled back, punching him in the face. She knocked the guy's cowboy hat off and he stumbled, her punch rocking his jaw. He made a move to retaliate and she stomped on his foot before kneeing him in the crotch. Bray got to her and wrapped his arm around her protectively. Bouncers grabbed the downed man and tried to grab Evangeline but Bray stepped between them. "We're leaving man!" Bray yelled over the music, holding his hands up. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the door, stopping to leer at the drunken cowboy sittin on the sidewalk. "Sorry, she's taken. And she's hotter than a two dollar pistol!" he laughed as Evangeline pulled him away by the hand.

When they got back to their hotel room Evangeline flounced into bed giggling as she and started flipping through channels. It was an unspoken tradition that they watched a Jason Voorhees movie every Friday the 13th. "Oh the first one is on!" She exclaimed. He kicked his shoes off before climbing in bed beside her. "Happy anniversary." She told him, kissing him softly. "Same to you baby." She snuggled against his side, pulling his arm around her. "It's been a fun night so far!" He lifted her right hand, studying her bruised knuckles. "You certainly rocked his world!" Bray chuckled.

Evangeline laughed as Jason killed the teenagers having sex. "You always laugh at those poor teenagers." Bray teased as she climbed into his lap. She leaned to kiss him, still wearing his hat. He rolled her over, pulling her shirt up and peppering her midsection with kisses. She took the hat, tossing it across the room and pulled her shirt and bra off as he fussed with the button on her jeans. "What if Jason shows up?" She laughed. "He can watch." He deadpanned as he pulled her boxers off. "He just better not interrupt me." She giggled, arching her back as Bray's kisses moved lower.


	22. Let No Man Bring Me Harm

**A/N: So I'm pretty much out of ideas with this one. So this is the last chapter and I'll start another fic. Still Bray and Evangeline and the family...just a part 3 of this fic because I have this big arching storyline idea that will probably require a lot of chapters. Anyway, stay tuned! The next one is going to be titled The Ruler and the Killer, so keep an eye out! Oh and Bray's little rally cry at the end is from the song 'Awake O Sleeper' by the Brothers Bright. It's epic! Go listen to it!**

**The Wyatt Family's Bitch: Thanks to you and all of your encouragement! I don't think I've ever written a fanfic this long before. I have a tendency not to finish stuff. I always look forward to your reviews and that's one reason I've kept going. So thank you thank you thank you! ^_^ **

Evangeline lay in the ring, AJ pinning her shoulders to the mat. "One! Two! Thre-" Evangeline sat up, pushing AJ off of her. She heard the announcers talking. "That was a three count!" Michael Cole said and Jerry disagreed. Evangeline made it to her feet and she and AJ stood, watching as the ref decided on the call. Stephanie's music hit and she walked to the top of the ramp. "Call it, AJ Lee is our new women's champion." She sneered. Evangeline's jaw dropped and Bray made his way up the ramp to leer at Stephanie. "That was not a full three count." He fumed. "AJ is our new champion. Ref, call it or loose your job." The ref called it as so and handed AJ the title. She smirked, flaunting the title in Evangeline's face. Bray moved closer to Stephanie, intending to intimidate her. "Come any closer and I'll have you ejected from the building, Bray. And I'll have your job." He laughed at her spreading his arms. "I don't fear you!"

Dean Ambrose walked onto the ramp to stand at Stephanie's side. AJ slipped from the ring and skipped past Bray, standing between Steph and Dean. Evangeline made her way to Bray's side, taking his hand as she held her ribs. "You have a match with Dean tonight, Bray. Your title is on the line." Bray's eyes burned with hate. "It'll be a pleasure to end you, boy." He spat at Dean. "I'll be bringing my backup, so you're family doesn't matter. And I'm not worried about your little girlfriend either." Dean sneered and took AJ's hand.

"They can't do this!" Kaitlyn protested backstage as Evangeline pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. She crossed her arms over her sports bra as Bray wrapped her bruising ribs. "They are. They're trying to strip our family of gold." "Don't get involved tonight. Any of you." Bray muttered as he tightened the wraps on her midsection. "I can beat Ambrose." "If the Shield swarm you, we sure as hell are." Luke replied. "We out number them anyway." Kane added. "Four of us vs three of them." "And Kaitlyn and I against AJ." "Don't be foolish. They have a few allies. I'm sure it'll be four on four. And you're not fighting anymore tonight. You've got a target on you now, and broken ribs suck a lot more than just bruised ones." Bray instructed. "You know I've been through worse than broken ribs." She growled against his ear as he lifted her gently to sit on rolling case.

Dean and Bray's match lasted for ten minutes before their new partner, Ryback, got involved. Kane launched himself at Ryback and all hell broke loose. The Shield and The Wyatts clashed in the ring in a flurry of bodies. Evangeline and Katelynn fought AJ in the midst of it all, ducking stray hits from the boys. Evangeline attempted to clothesline her and AJ used her own momentum against her, sending her careening to the floor and landing with a sickening thud. As the boys gained an upper hand on the Shield Kaitlyn fought AJ back, keeping her from continuing her assault on Evangeline. The Shield and Ryback headed for the barricades when the family overwhelmed them and Dean grabbed AJ by the waist, pulling her up the ramp and backstage.

Bray rushed to Evangeline's side, frowning at the blood trickling from the corners of her lips. "I told you not to get involved!" He chided, scooping her up as gently as possible. Feeling pretty good about their conquest the family made their way up the ramp as Bray carried her in his arms. HHH stepped infront of them, stopping Bray. A whole crew of black clad security guards filed in around him, blocking off the curtain area. There was at least fifteen of them flanking the COO. He nodded to them and several of them stepped forward, forcefully removing the titles from the group. "All of you are forcefully stripped of your titles and ejected from the building. You're all fired!" HHH proclaimed. Evangeline slid from Bray's grasp and stood, allowing him to stand eye to eye with HHH.

He watched the security guys, figuring up the odds. Erik's ribs were still broken, as were Evangeline's. He'd busted his own knuckles when battling Ryback. On a perfect day the family could've taken these guys, but not with his family in the shape they were in. The risk of getting them hurt even more was not worth it. "Do you hear the lion's roar?" Bray asked him. He turned his back to them and spread his arms wide as the crowd cheered for him. Grinning, he stole the microphone from HHH. "Stand with me we'll fight the war! Awake o sleeper!" He shouted to the crowd before the security group descended, ganging up on the members. Bray and Luke took several of them out, shouting at them to keep their hands off of Kaitlyn and Evangeline. "Leave the girls be! They'll follow their beloved hillbillies out of the arena!" HHH jeered and the men let go of the girls, only dragging the men of the Wyatt family from the arena.


End file.
